Porque todo mundo necesita un abrazo
by Tsuki-Dei
Summary: El título lo dice todo. No pairing exactamente, pero la interpretación es libre.


**(A/N)**

Esto fue un request de kyroa-chan en Amor-Yaoi. Se me hizo una idea super linda, así que decidí hacerlo para ella, lástima que no tengo manera de contactarla D: No es exactamente Yaoi, pero se puede considerar shounen-ai -se encoge de hombros-

Mi décimo FanFic. ¡Viva Yo! (y ustedes que me dejan review :D)

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **Canon

**Parejas:** No (La interpretación es libre, sin embargo)

**Rating: **K+

**Conteo de Palabras:** 1394

Mucho OoC. Pero igual intenté que se apegara lo más humanamente posible.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Porque todo el mundo necesita un abrazo.**

Deidara estaba frente al espejo de su habitación, dándose los últimos detalles, antes de poner su plan en acción. Dio una vuelta en el mismo lugar y asintió en auto-aprobación. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. _Esto va a ser divertido._

•--•--•

Zetsu estaba sentado en el sillón de la habitación común del cuartel, haciendo nada en particular. Un ruido a un lado de él le llamó la atención, y volteó. Nada. Decidió no tomarle importancia. Luego otro ruido, del otro lado, y volvió a voltear. Cerró sus ojos en frustración. Lo mas seguro era que Tobi estuviera por ahí y quisiera asustarlo.

-¡Zetsu-san, un!- dijo una voz, que ciertamente no era Tobi, enfrente de él. El peliverde abrió sus ojos, y observó impasible a Deidara, luego su vista se bajó al pecho del rubio. Pasó su mirada de nuevo a la cara del ojiazul, mirándolo con el más mínimo interés, pero interés al fin y al cabo.

Deidara le dio una de sus más grandes sonrisas y se abalanzó al ahora petrificado Zetsu. El peliverde se sintió sonrojar un poco, al sentir como Deidara lo abrazaba. Después de unos segundos, dejó de hacerlo, y le dio otra sonrisa, antes de irse corriendo.

Zetsu se quedó quieto, viendo como el rubio desaparecía por uno de los pasillos. Una imperceptible sonrisa se formó en su rostro bicolor. Sacudió su cabeza.

-Extraño…-dijo suavemente su parte blanca.

-**Dímelo a mí**.- gruñó la contraria.

•--•--•

El rubio caminaba por los pasillos, esperando encontrarse con algún otro miembro.

-¡Sempai!

Oh, no, no, NO… _Tobi_…

-¡Sempai! ¿Adivina qué? ¡Estaba afuera y yo…- dejó inconclusa su frase al ver lo que colgaba en el pecho del rubio. Volteó a ver a Deidara.

El rubio solo suspiró resignado y le asintió. Luego fue tacleado al suelo por un borrón negro y naranja, que lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-¡Yo también quiero hacer lo mismo!-le gritó en el oído al rubio, se paró y se fue corriendo, perdiéndose en el pasillo.

Deidara se quedó un momento en el suelo con un tic en el ojo. Luego sacudió su cabeza y se puso de pie. Se limpió la tierra y los microbios que la había pegado Tobi. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

¡Iuu! _Tobi_…

•--•--•

Kisame caminaba tranquilo, dirigiéndose a su habitación, Samehada asegurada fuertemente sobre su hombro. Su camino fue interrumpido por un rubio con una sonrisa del tamaño de un mundo en su rostro.

-Deidara, ¿Cómo estás?-le dijo sonriendo, Deidara señaló su pecho, y Kisame entrecerró sus ojos y se agachó para verlo mejor. El tiempo no había sido bondadoso con su vista, después de todo. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del portador de Samehada, y rió fuertemente.

La sonrisa de Deidara creció mas (si era posible) y se abalanzó a Kisame, abrazando lo mejor que podía a su gran ser. Kisame terminó de reír y le dio unos suaves golpecitos a la cabeza del rubio. Deidara lo soltó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Muy buena idea, sin duda, Dei. -el espadachín le dio una sonrisa, en la que sus filosos dientes se asomaban por sus labios.

Deidara asintió y se fue en busca de más víctimas.

•--•--•

Sasori trabajaba en su habitación, intentando hacer funcionar la última marioneta que había creado. Alguien tocando la puerta lo sacó de su "momento artístico". Gruñendo y maldiciendo en lo bajo se levantó de su mesa de trabajo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Qué? -dijo malhumorado, al momento en que abría la puerta y se encontraba con…nadie. Sasori parpadeó, y se asomó al corredor. Izquierda: nadie. Derecha: nadie. Chasqueó la lengua.

Esta noche correría sangre cuando descubra quien fue el _graciosito_ que le hizo la broma. Cerró su puerta, azotándola mas fuerte de lo necesario.

Volteó, dispuesto a seguir trabajando, pero…

-¡Danna, un!

¡Kami santo! ¡Por poco se cae de espaldas al ver al rubio saltar frente a él! Sasori frunció el entrecejo, y abrió su boca para reprimirlo, pero fue callado rápidamente por un abrazo de Deidara. Sasori pensó que ser marioneta era muy conveniente en ese momento, pues si no, estaría sonrojándose como loco.

Después de un momento se separaron, y el pelirrojo vio interrogante al ojiazul. Deidara solo le sonrió y señaló lo que colgaba de su pecho. Sasori siguió la dirección del dedo del rubio y miró el pequeño cartel que traía en el pecho.

Sasori miró a Deidara con la ceja levantada. Deidara solo le dio una media sonrisa, mientras acercaba su mano a la mejilla de madera del pelirrojo, y hacía que una de las lenguas de ésta, saliera a saludar, dejando un asqueroso rastro de saliva en la superficie.

El rostro de Sasori se contorsionó en asco y enojo. Deidara solo salió corriendo, y riéndose de Sasori.

-¡Deidara!

Sasori gruño en desesperación, y se fue a sentar. Y sonrió al sentir aún caliente el lugar donde lo había abrazado el rubio.

•--•--•

-Cállate Hidan.

-¡No me mandes callar, maldita sea! Si Jashin da la voluntad de que hable entonces hablo…

-Hidan…

-¡Hablo, hablo, hablo, hablo…!

Kakuzu estaba a punto de insultar a la progenitora de Hidan, cuando Deidara se colocó frente a ellos.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntaron ambos a la vez.

El rubio tragó saliva y miró nerviosamente a los dos inmortales, mientras jugueteaba con la orilla del cartel que traía colgado.

-¡¿Qué demonios quiere decir-…

Fue cortado por Deidara que lo abrazó. Hidan solo lo miró raro, y volteó a ver a Kakuzu por ayuda, el otro solo se encogió de hombros. Deidara dejó de abrazar a Hidan y se fue con el otro abrazándolo rápidamente antes de que pudieran decirle que no.

Cuando terminó hizo una leve inclinación de cortesía y se fue corriendo, dando vuelta en el pasillo y recargándose en la pared, dando un largo y profundo suspiro. Y antes de irse, escuchó

-¿Qué mier-…

-Cállate. Son gratis.

-Maldito avaro.

Se escuchó un golpe, y Deidara supuso que fue Kakuzu, que golpeó a Hidan en la cabeza.

-¡Aw! ¡Oye! ¡¿Y eso por qué?!

Deidara rió despacio.

•--•--•

¿Quién le faltaba? Haber…Zetsu, Tobi (escalofrío), Kisame, Sasori, Hidan y Kakuzu…del líder y su compañera ni hablar, no podía imaginarse lo que le podrían hacer. Y mas el líder, con esos ojos raros suyos…

Sacudió su cabeza y se puso a pensar… ¿Quién le faltaba?

En tal concentración iba, que no se dio cuenta hasta muy tarde que iba en el camino de cierto Uchiha. El rubio chocó con él y Deidara se tambaleó, mientras Itachi lo veía tranquilamente.

Oooooh…es cierto. Itachi le faltaba.

Deidara hizo lo posible por darle su mejor sonrisa te-odio-tanto-pero-debo-hacer-esto-y-esta-sonrisa-no-es-para-nada-fingida. (Decidió que después le cambiaría el excesivamente largo nombre a esa sonrisa.)

El moreno miró hacia el cartel del rubio, y con una ceja levantada lo apuntó.

-¿"Abrazos gratis"?

Deidara le asintió.

Silencio.

…

Incómodo y laaaargo silencio.

…

No podía llegar y abrazar a Itachi. Una cosa es abrazar plantas, tiburones y a _Tobi_, y otra abrazar a Itachi.

A _él _Itachi.

Los Uchihas **no** son abrazables… nop, no lo son.

-¿Y bien…?-preguntó Itachi con una media sonrisa.

Deidara lo miró raro, y quiso gritar: "¡¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Itachi?!" para luego agradecerle a esta persona e invitarla a tomar té. Pero luego se dio cuenta que eso sería muy tonto. Así que solo lo siguió viendo raro.

Itachi rodó sus ojos y extendió su mano, atrayendo al confundido rubio hacia él.

Deidara se congeló. Oh, kami… Estaba abrazando a Itachi…y aún mas extraño… ¡Seguía vivo!

El ojiazul suspiró y lo abrazó al igual. Después de un rato, se separaron y el rubio le sonrió al Uchiha, y se vio emocionado al ver como la orilla del labio del moreno empezó a subir, taaaaan lenta y tortuosamente, que incluso pensó que no lo iba a llegar a hacer…

Oh, pero lo hizo.

Itachi Uchiha, asesino de todo su clan, ninja de rango-S, buscado en todas las aldeas, países y continentes, ocupador de un lugar en el legendario libro Bingo, miembro de Akatsuki, una de las organizaciones criminales mas peligrosas de todos los tiempos, Hielito oficial (declarado por Deidara)…estaba…_sonriendo_.

Ya podía morir contento, Deidara.

-¡Abrazos Gratis!- gritó el recién llegado Tobi, con su propio cartel en el pecho, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Y Deidara no pudo escapar del abrazo extremadamente mortal de Tobi…

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

_Después de todo… todo el mundo necesita un abrazo._

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

No se si habrán visto videos de personas que salen a la calle, con un letrero que decía "Abrazos gratis" (o besos, también)…exacto BD.

:3 Esta historia me encantó y me fue muy divertido escribirla. Espero y la hayan disfrutado. :D (Y no me malinterpreten, AMO a Tobi n.n)

**Review?**


End file.
